Somewhere We Can Be Alone
by CandyNecklaces
Summary: A series of Grenna one-shots to help me survive the hiatus. All about their relationship and what they get up to as they try to hide it from Greer's parents. Can be read together or individually.
1. Porch Protests

A/N: This is just my quick one-shot fix-it to 1x10. It may be a little OOC, feel free to let me know :)

* * *

Brenna stepped up onto the porch, adjusted her shirt and tried to remember how to breathe. She still didn't know what she was going to say, despite running through every possible scenario in her head on the way over. What if Greer didn't want to see her? What if she was happy her parents were keeping them apart? They'd only been officially dating a few days before it had all disintegrated.

Brenna shook her head, trying to ignore the feeling of impending doom, and stared up at the far too intimidating door in front of her. She knocked, and then she waited. A really, really long time. More time than she thought strictly necessary to walk down a flight of stairs and open a door. The longer she waited the more she started to regret it, Greer obviously didn't want to see her anyway.

Just as she was considering leaving, and pretending the entire thing never happened, the door opened to reveal a stunned looking Greer standing on the other side. For a split second she actually looked happy to see her, relieved almost, but her expression quickly shifted into the same scared, sad look she'd had at the confrontation with her parents.

"Bren..."

Brenna attempted a smile that came out somewhere closer to grimace.

"Bren, you shouldn't be here."

"I know, I'm sorry, but it's been a week and I just really wanted to see you."

Greer sighed, a pleading look on her face. "What if my parents had seen you?"

"I checked to make sure their cars were gone first, I know your dad always drives his hideous Prius on work days. Wouldn't want his colleagues to think he doesn't fully support his daughter, the eco club president."

"Don't."

"What? You're aren't seriously pretending you're not mad at them right now."

"No, I just-", Greer stumbled, trying to find the right words. "I am angry. I am so, so, incredibly angry with them, and I miss you... but it doesn't change anything. There's nothing I can do, they won't change their minds."

Brenna stood silent as Greer looked down at her feet, kicking at some dirt with her shoe. Brenna searched around, hoping there was an obvious answer somewhere she just wasn't seeing.

"There must be something, if we could just talk about it we might be able to figure it out."

Greer shrugged helplessly, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, we just can't". Before Brenna could try and object, Greer turned back into the house and shut the door. Brenna sat on the ground and dropped her head to the door, feeling completely defeated. She pulled out her phone and started scrolling through the contacts, wishing the one person she wanted to talk to wasn't the exact same person she needed advice about.

She passed April's name and immediately felt guilty for feeling so sorry for herself when her sister was still cooped up in her hospital room. Opening up a new text she started to type.

_[Brenna] Hey, how's it going at casa de George?_

_[April] Oh, you know, fine and dandy. Kicking cancer's butt. What's up?_

_[Brenna] Nothing. Just checking in on my dearest sister._

_[April] Uh huh, likely story. What is it?_

Brenna laughed, she missed the banter between the two of them.

_[Brenna] So I'm having this problem where I'm sitting outside Greer's house and she's refusing to talk to me._

_[April] And you want my advice because I am clearly an expert at relationships. Obviously._

_[Brenna] Obviously. I just need to know if it's acceptable for me to camp out here until she's forced to talk to me. Like, that doesn't make me an asshole right?_

_[April] Maybe a little pathetic, but not an asshole._

_[Brenna] Gee, thanks for those words of kindness and comfort._

_[April] Any time. Just go for it and let me know how it goes. Your love life is way more interesting than anything that's going on in my life right now._

_[Brenna] Thanks, I'll give you an update when I visit tomorrow :)_

Brenna chucked her phone back in her pocket and tucked her legs up under herself, settling her head back against the door behind her.

...

Brenna had almost drifted off when the door opened suddenly, causing her to fall flat on her back with a groan. Looking up she saw Greer staring down at her, now clad in a tank top and leggings.

Brenna pushed herself up onto her elbows as Greer walked past her onto the porch and started stretching. "Going for a run?"

"You're still here," Greer replied, refusing to look in Brenna's direction.

Brenna sighed, standing up and dusting herself off. "Well, yeah, I guess I am."

"So, that's your plan. Camp out on my porch until all our problems magically disappear? You planning on staying the night, I'm sure I could find you a pillow or something."

"Maybe just a blanket," Brenna smirked, ignoring Greer's sarcasm. "I've spent more than a few nights at the hospital with April, this would probably be a step up. Definitely quieter."

Greer's demeanour softened at the mention of April and she stopped pretending to stretch her calf for the fourth time, "How's she doing?"

"She's okay, fighting. She doesn't really appreciate being stuck inside though."

"Tell her I said hi next time you see her."

"I will."

The two of them fell into an awkward silence, neither really sure how to continue. Brenna opened her mouth to speak but Greer interrupted her.

"My parents are going to be home soon, you really can't stay here."

"I know. I promise, after last time, I'm not interested in having another confrontation with them. I don't need to hear any more about how much of a terrible person I am."

Greer frowned, moving close enough to brush her hand down Brenna's arm.

"You're not a terrible person. They just have their... ideas, about how people should be. I'm not them. I happen to think you're pretty amazing."

Brenna smiled shyly, "then why are you letting them keep us apart? Are you scared of them."

"They're my parents, Bren, what am I supposed to do?"

Brenna stepped closer, tucking a piece of stray hair behind the other girls ear.

"Tell them it's none of their business," she brought her hands up to Greer's face, thumb stroking her cheek, "or... just don't tell them."

With that, Brenna pulled Greer down into a kiss, smiling against the others girls lips as she felt Greer's arms envelop her. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying being together, until Greer's watch started beeping, breaking them from their bubble. Pulling back they both grinned, Brenna dropping her head onto Greer's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. When she looked back up, she found Greer chewing her lip, looking at her adoringly.

"What?" Brenna asked, confused.

Greer shook her head and grinned. "Nothing. You. Let's just get out of here, okay. We can go down to the park or something. Anywhere really."

Brenna nodded, beaming at the other girl. "As long as you're not going to make me run with you, because that's not happening."

Greer laughed, "but you'd look so cute in this outfit."

Brenna rolled her eyes, taking hold of Greer's hand and leading her off the porch, away from the house and soon-to-be-home parents.


	2. Sickness Snuggles

Brenna checked her watch for the hundredth time, 7.52am, classes started in 5 minutes, Greer definitely wasn't coming. She sat down on the park's one sad, solitary swing, and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

_[Brenna] Where are you?_

They had developed a system over the last few weeks to maximise their time together while being sure to avoid Greer's parents. Every morning they would meet at the park a half hour before school for 'eco club meetings', they'd talk, make out a little bit, and then split up and walk separate routes to class.

They couldn't be seen together actually on school property out of fear that one of Greer's parent's booster club buddies would spot them and rat them out. Instead they just made them most of their mornings and Greer would sneak away on weekends when she could find an excuse.

That made Brenna all the more disappointed that it didn't look like Greer was going to show up. Pulling out her phone again, she tried for a more aggressive approach.

_[Brenna] Did your parents find out about us and lock you up in the basement so you couldn't come meet me? If not you have no excuse..._

Brenna absent-mindedly rocked on the swing as she started to worry she'd done something to upset the other girl. She couldn't think of anything, they'd barely spent enough to time together to get into any real fights, but she couldn't rule it out. She was just about to send a third text, apologising for whatever stupid thing she'd done when the phone buzzed in her hand.

_[Greer] Sorry. I'm sick. Mr Ostrowsky gave me his stupid cold :( _

The sad face at the end made Brenna's heart break a little bit.

_[Brenna] Are you ok? Do you need me to bring you anything? _

_[Greer] Thanks :) but I'll be okay. Plus you have school._

_[Brenna] ...and?_

_[Greer] Cause skipping worked out so well last time? My dad's here anyway, he's working from home._

_[Brenna] That's lame :( I'll talk to you later then. Feel better._

_[Greer] Bye xx_

Brenna sighed as she threw her phone into her backpack and started walking towards the school. It was going to be a long day knowing there was no possibility of running into Greer and her adorable face between classes.

...

By the time Brenna arrived home that afternoon she was tired and grumpy. Not getting to see Greer had only been the start of a very long, very crappy day. First her English teacher had decided a dramatic reading of Macbeth was exactly what the students needed first thing on a Monday, then her History teacher had refused to stop talking even after the bell had rang.

The worst had been when Ford had tried to give her another lecture over lunch about how Greer was single-handedly dragging the feminist movement back 50 years. Brenna hadn't even bothered to argue at that point, it's not like Ford ever actually listened to anything she said anyway.

Now that she was home she didn't really know what to do with herself. Her mum and April were visiting the hospital for a check-up, and her grandma was on a week long trip to Vegas with her bridge group. Without them the house felt empty.

Shrugging off her backpack, Brenna collapsed onto the couch and switched on the TV for background noise. Grabbing her phone out from her bag, she sent off another text to Greer.

_[Brenna] How are you feeling?_

_[Greer] :( :( :(_

_[Brenna] I wish I could come over. I hate thinking of you all alone over there._

_[Greer] Me too, I miss you. I'm not alone though, my dad said he'll watch a movie with me once he finishes his conference call._

_[Brenna] What movie?_

_[Greer] Sixteen Candles. It's one of my favourites._

Brenna chuckled, surprised by how endearing she found her girlfriend's terrible movie tastes.

_[Brenna] Why does that not surprise me?_

_[Greer] Shut up. It's like my comfort food. I'll make you watch it with me one day._

_[Brenna] Not likely, loser._

_[Greer] Just you wait... I should go, I think my dad should be done by now. Talk to you later?_

_[Brenna] Definitely._

Brenna threw her phone on the coffee table, pulling her feet up underneath her and switching the channel over to an old episode of Bewitched. The cheesy lines and canned laughter made her feel a little better, but did nothing to distract her from worrying about Greer. She should be over there taking care of her, not sitting about in an empty house unable to do anything. In her head she knew that what Greer had was nothing serious, but she couldn't stop the gnawing feeling of panic spreading through her chest. She hadn't been able to help April with her transplant, and now there was nothing she could do to help Greer. She felt useless.

Pulling a cushion against her chest and settling into the couch, she tried to let herself get absorbed into the oh-so-wacky storylines of the suburban 1960s.

...

3 episodes and multiple talking animals later, Brenna's marathon was interrupted by a knock at the door. Groaning, she shuffled over to the door, half expecting it to be one of April's many boyfriends come to express their love. She put on her best pissed-off younger sister look and swung open the door.

Instead she found an apprehensive looking Greer standing on the sidewalk, dressed in pajamas, bunny slippers and a fuzzy mint green dressing gown. For a moment Brenna stood stunned in the doorway, unable to fully process what was happening. As her brain started to catch-up she suddenly realised she was letting her _sick _girlfriend stand out in the street in nothing but her PJs.

Embarrassed, she jumped out of the way of the door and ushered Greer over to the couch. "What're you doing here?"

Greer pouted and whimpered slightly as Brenna sat down next to her and immediately started feeling her forehead for a fever.

"I just feel so crappy and pathetic and my dad said he couldn't watch the movie with me." Greer paused, seeing the concern on Brenna's face. "I really wanted to come here and see you."

Brenna's face softened, her shoulders relaxing as she brought one hand up to softly rub circles into Greer's back. "Well, I'm glad you're here. Do you want me to make you some soup? Or I could do hot chocolate. I'm actually pretty great at that."

Greer shook her head, looking at Brenna with a dopey half-smile. "I'm alright, I'm already starting to feel better just being here."

Brenna snuggled closer and Greer curled herself up and rested her head against Brenna's shoulder.

Brenna wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer and running her fingers through Greer's messy hair. "Sick person's choice, what should we do?"

"Sixteen Candles?" Greer mumbled into Brenna's shirt.

Brenna laughed, of course she'd fallen for that. "You brought it with you didn't you?"

Greer burrowed her head further into Brenna's neck, refusing to look up. Brenna rolled her eyes, she could feel Greer smiling against her skin.

"In your bag? Alright, alright. Just remember who the most incredible girlfriend in the world is, okay."

Greer looked up and grinned, "definitely you."

* * *

A/N: Hope people enjoyed this. Let me know, even if you didn't. The image of Greer Danville in fluffy pjs and bunny slippers is probably the cutest thing I've ever imagined and is now stuck in my brain forever.


End file.
